1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to the electrical connector with relatively large amount of terminals for high speed transmission. This application relates to the copending application having the same filing date, the same applicant and commonly inventors therewith, and titled “ELECTRICAL CONNECTOR HAVING POWER TERMINALS”.
2. Description of Related Art
USB (Universal Serial Bus) committee announced the Type C connector specification on Aug. 11, 2014 wherein the Type C plug connector may be mated with the corresponding Type C receptacle connector in a flippable manner without the specific orientation
Anyhow, the crosstalk problem due to the relatively higher resonant point may affect the differential pair contacts, thus jeopardizing the transmission speed.
Hence, a simple structure of the receptacle connector to overcome the this shortcoming is desired.